Drive In Blues: West Side Story
by Strangerthanstrange
Summary: Riff has some new information to tell the gang but he can't tell them yet so he finds first friendship in a little short haired tomboy; rated for slight adult themes and language; Riff/Anybodys one-shot


******A/N: I had this silly idea about Anybodys and Riff being together in a little one-shot so I finally decided to make it! There are really no fics with these two as a thing. So I hope you readers enjoy!**

**Disclaimer: I do NOT own anyone or anything from the making of this nor do I make profit from writing it!**

**Drive-In blues:**

He kissed her at the Drive-in Theater that night; no one would ever believe it, it was never really talked of and probably never would be.

He was supposed to be the strong one but this time he wasn't; he was weak and he was scared. Graziella was having a baby and he didn't know what to do, he didn't know what to think. Ice was the only one that knew what had happened and drove him here to get his thoughts clear and steady but all it did was make it worse; much worse.

Anybodys sat in the back behind the cars and all in Indian style on the damp cold grass against an old oak tree and that's when he showed up.

He knew he really couldn't tell his boys about this new information yet but as he sat next to this little runaway he thought he could tell her anything. "Is this spot taken?" Riff asked with the both of his hands in the pockets of his jacket and a cigarette dangling freely from his lip. The confused girl looked up at him and jumped to her feet within seconds. "Yeah why an' since when do you want anythin' to do with me?" she crossed her arms over her flat torso staring ahead at the wide grainy screen.

Riff can understand how she must feel now that out of the blue the guy that truly didn't want anything to do with her is talking to her; he smiled scratching his head and moved toward the tree where she leaned into.

"I feel-I feel like an asshole kiddo and I wanna' say somethin'," he admitted staring at the screen with one foot propped against the tree truck exhaling all of the dirty fumes. Anybodys gazed over at him just for a moment before he caught her eyes on him. She knew he was nervous even if he didn't look it at all; he's never talked to Anybodys besides saying a few angry statements and curses but she didn't care as long as he was actually talking nice to her.

"You should feel like an asshole but that's only 'cause you are one an' stop callin' me kiddo!" she demanded moving away again to sit on the hill. Riff looked down at his shoes before flicking his cigarette and he took a seat beside the girl.

"Well okay your right but I won't stop callin' you that I think it fits you," he squatted down close beside her touching her shoulder softly for the first time and this time he was terribly afraid. The girl rolled her eyes and shrugged his hand off; "What was it you wanted to tell me?" she didn't bother to turn around and look at him she just sat there as still as could be hunched over into her knees. The curly haired leader pulled out another cigarette and handed it to her; he stared at her and she stared back taking it slowly.

"I wanted to tell you that-that Graziella is havin' a baby…he spoke with a shake and tremble in his voice flicking a match for her. But she didn't want that cigarette anymore she was too startled and shaken.

She knew that Riff was a bad boy that had his eyes on almost every woman but she never would have thought he could get anyone pregnant just like that; she didn't know whether to look up at him or just look down. It was very weird to know that your gang leader had got a girl pregnant.

He had his eyes on Anybodys but he looked down again staring at the tips of his dirty tennis shoes. Shaking the cold away the tomboy stood up and made her way back to the vehicles hoping to find Action. She didn't want to be here anymore…even if Riff was horrible to her and she knew that she wasn't in the gang she always looked up to him. Standing tall too Riff reached out to grab her shoulder and his grip was strong and strangling; "What is it?" she hissed looking over her shoulder pulling herself free. Riff blinked and looked at the girl's skin; her arms were dotted in several goose bumps and it seemed to him that she was trying her best to stop them from showing up.

The Jet smiled weakly at her and somehow just standing there in their own silence brought them closer together. "I don't know exactly how you feel but I do understand what it's like…my sister she gotten pregnant once and the jerk left' er," Anybodys continued to move her lips stepping forward while all Riff could do was watch this happen.

He didn't know whether the booze was kicking in or if it was just the loneliness inside coming out but when his hands were against the teen's face he knew something was up. Anybodys batted her eyes over a few times before she realized what was happening and found herself trying to get away.

"Hey Riff what are you doin'?" she placed her own hands over Riff's that were as warm as his smoky breath and he moved them as quickly as they came.

He ran a hand through his curly locks and was hoping to leave and forget what happened but it didn't turn out that way. He wrapped his arms around the little girl and was heavy against her, struggling to keep him up. She really didn't know if she should ask if he was okay so instead her own arms twisted around him and held him. Riff's face found a perfect spot between her shoulder and neck where he kissed and cried. He was definitely torn from the news;

**.**

The night grew darker and the wind chilled colder and still Riff was there in Anybody's arms clinging onto her for his life warm tears soaking into her neck and the collar of her shirt. He didn't move until Anybodys dropped her arms and his grip on her tightened.

"Riff I don't understand?" she began to shake and Riff sniffed moving back to see her. His hands were still on her arms as he used one to wipe his eyes. "I know I don't understand either but the boys wouldn't care an' I wanna' stay with her Anybodys I love her," he looked her in the eyes and she stepped backward with her hands in her pockets. She didn't say another word but she could still feel Riff behind her and she could tell he was dying to say more.

"Then go see her she'll need ya' bud," the girl sat back down on the edge of the hill holding her knees against her chest praying that her true feelings wouldn't come out as she stared blankly at the screen far ahead.

Riff thought about what she told him but he wouldn't dare go back to her now; she hit him and a couple times she even tossed some of her flower vases and a few of her bedroom pillows at him and he couldn't do anything to stop it only try to calm her down but that didn't help.

"She is not gonna' want to see me now she is pissed at me," he explained jamming his hand into one of his jacket pockets and removed a new smoke and put it between his lips but the girl hopped to the soles of her feet and stood there. The teenager turned within minutes to gaze at Riff's soft face. "She's jus' scared Riff she isn't mad she's jus' afraid…I have no doubt that she would ever hate you besides how can anyone really hate you," she turned slowly staring at the damp grass that wrapped perfectly around her shoes. The oldest Jet flicked a match and surrounded by a cupped hand he lit the cigarette staring at the back of that tomboy's head.

He took in a very rough inhale before it all came out again through the nose and the mouth; "I know I shoulda' neva' come here," he didn't have a mean questioning tone but he didn't seem too pleased with what she must've said and what they have done minutes ago.

He gave the match a little shake before flicking it over his shoulder at the tree and he left. He didn't even bother to say a word to the cold girl he didn't even want to think about what they have done but for some reason he knew he couldn't go leaving her all alone as the other boys were in the crowd of cars somewhere making out with their own girls.

Anybodys could really care less if Riff left or not she was used to being on her own especially after her sister left and her momma was taken away. She was never really that lonely; "I thought you were leavin'?" she questioned him giving him one of those hard glares of hers like he had done something stupid, which he did. He creeped toward her through the long grass and stood face to face and toe to toe with her. "I know how much a subject change this is but you are so small," he exhaled again but turned his head in order to keep it blowing in a different direction.

Anybodys blinked once and shoved him with a smile; "Hey!"

**.**

The movie was just about over and Riff began to grow tired. The tomboy forced him to take a spot beside her but instead of sitting he dropped to his back with the cigarette still between the lips with a smile.

"Man that felt good," his arms were lightly spread from his sides as one of his legs was bent upward toward the sky staring over at that little girl sitting right next to him.

Anybodys thought that telling Riff something that she kept a secret from him would be best at this time but she was afraid of what he would do or say. So turning her body to him she kept her eyes on his the whole time with her hands collected into her lap. "Hey I need to tell ya' somethin'," she smacked him on the arm with the back of her hand and he jumped almost knocking the cig from his mouth. He propped himself upon his elbows waiting for her to speak.

"Yeah what is it?" he stared patiently and those eyes of his wandered a bit but that didn't matter right now; She scooted across the ground getting inches closer until there was no other way she could get any closer. "Wh-what are you doin'?" Riff's head bounced back in confusion when the little girl lightly brushed her fingertips over his wrists grabbing more of his attention than they both ever thought. And it was too late to go back after Riff invaded the young woman's space with his lips tickling her own.

Their eyes locked until the girl closed them tight in bunch as if she was afraid and in no time at all the Jet had closed his mouth over her own jerking his own body forward.

Anybodys didn't know what to think at this point in time; she never would've thought that Riff, her crush would ever do this to her and now that it was happening she was afraid but she knew she couldn't let the fear get the better of her even if she knew this was wrong.

Pinning her body down into the cold grass Riff moved lightly over top of the young one before collecting her mouth again and kissed her like she was his, rough and raw. "R-Riff!" she called and he instantly stopped and stared down at her almost in tears; he rolled off and onto his back he shed those tears again. Riff wasn't a bad person and he seemed to think that way all the time, he was just in pain and he needed someone to be there for him.

"I am sorry Anybodys I am one arrogant bastard!" he spit out the cigarette hiding his face and the girl quickly went to crush it with the palm of her hand; she wasn't thinking and had burned the heel of her palm.

Shaking the pain she got to her knees and crawled toward him; "No you ain't boy you are like everyone else; everyone gets lonely it's a human thing," she let one of her hands top his lower abdomen and he uncovered his eyes to look. He knew moving would be a mistake but even attempting to take this further with the teenager would be the worst mistake; but he heard her say it 'everyone gets lonely it's a human thing' so why can't he share that with her. They looked at each other and Riff got to the tips of his elbows trying to take his jacket off without having to fuss with it at the last minute and Anybodys inched closer bending over so that her head was resting against his stomach listening to his fluids bubble.

"Thanks," Riff broke the silence but Anybodys remained silent slowly bringing one hand forward to rest over his belt that made him perspire faster than he's ever had before gazing up at the stars.

**::**

**E/N: I know it wasn't very mature but it was supposed to be sweet fluffy stuff! There might be more one-shots of these two but I don't know yet…please tell me what you think! See you soon!**


End file.
